


Survivor

by CrazyBeCat



Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [8]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mirandy implied, Murder, Short, assassin Andy, spy Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Another short drabble exercise.She didn't become a top-secret spy by being careless.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: DWP/Mirandy Music Pieces [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736062
Kudos: 31





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Survivor by 2WEI  
> A little violence, cause someone dies, but not anyone important.

Andy moved silently through the building, eyes sweeping back and forth in long slow motions, sharp and focused to catch even the smallest of movements from the shadows.

She could hear voices, but couldn't hear what was being said, and she snaked closer, one calculated step at a time.

She didn't become a top-secret spy by being careless.

"-eed to take her out."

Finally, she could understand words.

"What?"

"She's a danger, and she's causing too many problems."

"You're going to take out Priestly?"

Andy's lip curled into a snarl, and she pulled out weapon, snapping out of the shadows and dispatching the men of their heads before anyone could react.

She hadn't survived this long without being willing to take out an enemy of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
